megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Akemi Nakajima
}} Akemi Nakajima is the protagonist of the Digital Devil Story trilogy of novels and the original Megami Tensei for the Famicom. Appearances *''Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei: Protagonist *Digital Devil Story 2: Warrior of the Demon City: Protagonist *Digital Devil Story 3: Demise of the Reincarnation: Protagonist *Megami Tensei: Protagonist *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' (MT): Protagonist *Megami Tensei Gaiden: Last Bible New Testament: Final Boss *''Shin Megami Tensei: Mentioned (PS1/GBA/iOS) Personality Nakajima is remarkably intelligent and is gifted in the use of computers to the point that he could be called a prodigy. That said, his grades flounder in most class subjects except Math and Science, as mentioned by his friend Kenichi Takai. He is prone to silent fits of anger and exhibits sociopathic behavior at several points in the novel, willing to murder those who have wronged him, and shows little remorse for his actions until confronted by Loki. After Loki's death, Nakajima dedicates himself to correcting his mistake in creating the Demon Summoning Program and is haunted by guilt for the murders he committed via Loki. Nakajima is shown to be very attached and protective of Yumiko Shirasagi almost immediately after meeting her, trying to warn her away from Loki after she has been marked as his next sacrifice and later risking himself against Set alone in order to save her. Profile ''Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei Akemi Nakajima is the protagonist of Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei, and is the reincarnation of Izanagi. Nakajima is a student at Jusho High School in Kuniritsu, a suburb of Tokyo. After refusing the advances of a fellow student named Kyoko Takamizawa, Nakajima was beaten up by Kondo Hiroyuki, which caused him to become furious at the heavy divide that existed at Jusho High School. The school had a group of gifted students, who were treated well, and a group of lower students, who were feared and could do whatever they wanted. Nakajima belonged to the gifted group, and he was tired of being abused by the lower group. In order to gain revenge, Nakajima studied the similarities between computer code and magic in order to create a computer system that would allow him to summon demons. Because of his unrivaled computer programming skills, Nakajima managed to create a system that allowed him to summon Loki from the depths of Atziluth. Loki aided Nakajima in claiming the revenge that he wanted, but the demon was powerful and demanded female sacrifices. At first, Nakajima believed that he still controlled Loki, and he provided sacrifices, such as one of his teachers, Ohara. However, one of his classmates, Yumiko Shirasagi, became curious about his activities and witnessed the summoned Loki having sex with Ohara. Shortly after finishing with Ohara, Loki demanded that the next female be Yumiko, which was something Nakajima no longer felt comfortable with. Nakajima felt a connection with Yumiko, and he didn't want to hand her over to Loki. He warned Yumiko to stay away from the school in an attempt to protect her, but she did not listen to him. While in Ohara's class, Yumiko was dragged to the CAI Room, where Loki was waiting. To Nakajima's surprise, Loki manifested a tentacled fleshy form, which he used to rape Yumiko. Nakajima attempted to fight against Loki, but he failed, even with Cerberus, his demonic ally. Yumiko awakened the spirit of Izanami, which allowed her to injure Loki, and escape along with Nakajima to Asuka. However, Yumiko died from the injuries Loki had given her, along with the extra strain from channeling Izanami. Nakajima dragged her body into the Shirasagi Mound in hopes of resurrecting her. After escaping an attack from Yomotsu-Shikome, Nakajima managed to get Yumiko to Izanami's burial chamber. Loki followed Nakajima, intent on killing him to prevent him from summoning any other demons that could compete with him. Loki kills Yomotsu Shikome, and corners Nakajima in the chamber. Nakajima, armed with the Hinokagutsuchi and supported by Izanami and Cerberus, manages to kill Loki and to restore Yumiko to life. ''Digital Devil Story 2: Warrior of the Demon City'' After the death of Loki, Nakajima is returned to his home by Izanami, who warns him about the summoning of Set and keeps Yumiko with her in Yomi to train her in using her powers. Upon learning that Ohara and Isma Feed are using his Demon Summoning Program in an attempt to summon Set into the world, Nakajima meets up with MIT professor Charles Feed and Special Forces agent Narukawa, who feels a strange familiarity to Nakajima. Charles and Nakajima attempt to develop a way to stop Set, conceiving of the Demon Banishment Program. Nakajima eventually returns home, only to find that his mother is under the control of an Apep left by Ohara, and attacks him. Nakajima is saved by Yumiko, who returned from Yomi after Ohara killed her own family, but at the cost of his mother's life. Yumiko leaves Nakajima to grieve and chases down Ohara, leading to her to be used as a source of Magnetite by Set, who was summoned into Ohara and Loki's unborn child thanks to Yumiko's presence. Nakajima immediately sets out to look for Yumiko, but fails to find her. In time, Nakajima and Charles finish the first draft of the Demon Banishment Program and locate Set, but learn from Narukawa that the Demon Banishment Project was shut down by the government (who, unbeknownst to them, are being controlled by Isma's Apeps). Nakajima, alongside Cerberus, Charles, and Narukawa, go into the Soga Forest and find Set, who is using Yumiko to merge the Assiah and Atziluth worlds as he attempts to build his true body from the unborn child and the magnetite in the human sacrifices he is drawing to him. Nakajima attempts to save Yumiko, but is stopped by Isma and Typhon, who knocks him away and threatens to torture Yumiko to spite him. Seeing Nakajima's despair allows Narukawa to awaken as the reincarnation of Tsukuyomi, who kills Isma and Typhon and holds off Set long enough for Nakajima and Charles to escape, at the cost of his own life. Charles returns to America to coordinate a plan to summon Set harmlessly in a satellite in dead orbit, but Nakajima opposes the plan after learning that Yumiko would be dragged away with him. Desperate, Nakajima returns to the Shirasagi Mound and visits Izanami, who gives him her robe, explaining that it was actually Izanagi's robe, and thus could be used to bring out Nakajima's latent power. With the robe, Nakajima attempts to cut Yumiko from Set, only to be mentally assaulted by the visage of the students he murdered via Loki. Nakajima fails to rescue Yumiko in time and she is dragged with Set into the satellite, the resulting magnetic field being large enough for Set to fully summon his true body. Nakajima flies into space to battle Set, which alerts him to Yumiko's presence inside of him, causing him to detach from the satellite and attempt to descend to Earth with his minions. Using Yumiko's voice as a guide, Nakajima is able to find her within Set and the two slay him using an attack from outside and in. Despite Yumiko's pleads to the contrary, Nakajima rescues her from falling into Atziluth, allowing the rift between the two realms to remain open. Digital Devil Story 3: Demise of the Reincarnation Following Yumiko's scarring by Set, Nakajima and Yumiko take up residence in a hospital prepared in advance by Charles Feed and the CIA, using Yumiko's nursing as a pretext to hide. While faithfully nursing Yumiko, Nakajima is wracked with guilt and desires to atone for his sins. Nakajima is contacted by Charles who has returned to the United States. Feed urges him to face the demons in battle once more, despite the fact that doing so would mean being separated from Yumiko. Feed assures him that Yumiko will be safe, but also reminds him that he must take responsibility for what has happened. As Nakajima tells Yumiko that he has to leave, Yumiko asks him to take her to Asuka. Despite his misgivings for the danger, Nakajima agrees to take her. As soon as they leave the hospital, the two are surrounded by the demon Siren and her devotees, aiming to attack Nakajima as the originator of the demon invasion. Nakajima at first accepts this, though when Yumiko is called a monster for her scars Nakajima loses all reason, summoning Hi-no-Kagutsuchi and killing a human attacker. Seen as a demon by the onlookers, Nakajima is arrested. The new national anti-demon self-defense law applies even to a minor like Nakajima, who is put to trial in a special courtroom. Unbeknownst to him, the servants of the demon lord Lucifer are manipulating the trial and prevent Yumiko and Charles, who had returned to Japan, from testifying in Nakajima's defense. Nakajima's crimes are exposed through the testimony of the parents of the classmates murdered by Loki, though Nakajima is relieved and at peace at being brought to justice for his crimes. Nakajima is sentenced to be put to death. Lucifer arranges through his human allies for Nakajima's execution to be public and has Siren order her devotees to kill Nakajima's father in front of him the day of the execution. As Nakajima watches his father killed and trampled by a sea of people, a nightmare demon whispers into his ear and causes him to go berserk. The remnants of Set's devotees and thralls join the battle as well, turning the planned execution into a meaningless slaughter. In his madness, Nakajima brandishes his sword against Yumiko, forcing Izanami to kill him. Returning to his senses in his last moments, Nakajima dies in Yumiko's arms. The next day, the Izanami possessed Yumiko carries his corpse west towards Asuka. ''Megami Tensei'' After Izanami was kidnapped by Lucifer, Nakajima and Yumiko descend into the temple that rose at the Shirasagi Mound to rescue her and defeat Lucifer. Their journey first takes them through the Tower of Daedalus, ruled by the Minotaur, who drops the Orb of Silence. From there, they travel to the floating city of Bien via the Valhalla Corridor, only to find that the city has been petrified by Medusa. After finding the Statue of Tabatha, Nakajima and Yumiko are able to resist Medusa's stone gaze and free the city, allowing them to use it to travel between the Valhalla and Mazurka Corridors and Infini. With Bien freed, Nakajima and Yumiko descend deeper into Valhalla, which is ruled by a revived Loki. After gaining the amulet of Lor, a wizard who attempted to fight Loki, Nakajima is able to slay him again and gains the Orb of Roughness. Nakajima then descends into Mazurka, ruled by Hecate. In order to pass through the dungeon, the Silver Relief is needed, which was stolen from Hecate by a thief named Gaia. After buying the Relief from the thief, Nakajima gains the Statue of Latos through use of either Ares' Necklace or Heaven's Gem, and uses it to render Hecate visible. After defeating Hecate and gaining the Orb of Stirring, Nakajima and Yumiko descend into the Rotting Sea of Flames. After navigating through the burning flames, they find the shrine where Izanami is kept and use the three gems to free her. Izanami rewards them with her robe, which allows them to safely navigate the Sea and battle the revived Set, who was rendered vulnerable through the use of Purski's Neigh. At last, Nakajima comes to Infini Palace, where Lucifer resides. Using the White Dragon Jewel, Nakajima is able to seal Lucifer's Diarahan spell. After defeating Lucifer, the fallen angel warns Nakajima that one day he and the demons will return, and the temple collapses. In Kyūyaku Megami Tensei, after the events of the game, Nakajima records his exploits in the form of the game Devil Busters. ''Megami Tensei II'' Nakajima created the Devil Busters game as a means of sealing Pazuzu after the events of the first game, and is implied to be the one who froze Lucifer in Ginza. ''Megami Tensei Gaiden: Last Bible New Testament'' Nakajima is a former hero, he saved the world only to live a hum-drum ordinary life. Bored, he wished for a world where adventures could go on forever, and his wish created the world of Last Bible. Though he is not named directly, he is wearing his black high school uniform. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' In later versions of the game, it is mentioned that Pascal was a gift from a "Mr. Nakajima" for the Protagonist's family. ''Persona 3'' Akemi Nakajima is referenced in the Japanese version of Persona 3, as N-Jima, a handle that the protagonist uses while communicating with Y-Ko, who is Ms. Toriumi's character in Devil Busters Online. In the oversea localizations of Persona 3, the entire allusion to Digital Devil Story was changed to Persona 2: Innocent Sin. Gallery Trivia * He has several books related to magic: the of Egypt, the of the Cthulhu Mythos by H. P. Lovecraft, and possibly a translation of the real life , from the fiction book The New Golden Dawn Theory. * According to the first novel, Akemi is a fan of of Deep Purple and Whitesnake. * Nakajima is one of the bidders at the Devil Auction in the Devil Survivor games. Category:Protagonists Category:Digital Devil Story Characters